


Like the Sun Coming Out

by GhostDetective



Series: Downton Drabbles [73]
Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: Budding Love, Closeted Character, Drabble, Forbidden Love, M/M, Secret Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 12:11:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15000623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostDetective/pseuds/GhostDetective
Summary: Edward leaned against Thomas on their bench in the little garden.





	Like the Sun Coming Out

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Summer Solstice!

Edward leaned against Thomas on their bench in the little garden. He was grateful for these stolen moments, however brief they were fated to be, just to be near him. He pined for Thomas when he wasn’t there, it felt like those days were never ending, like the darkness of a long winter. Then he would hear Thomas’ voice again and it would be like the sun bursting through the clouds, like rain after a drought. It invigorated him and kept him going until they met again. 

Thomas’ laughter warmed him like a ray of sunlight, their own Summer Solstice.


End file.
